A Day In the Life of a Mouse Named Geoffrey
by BreakBeauty
Summary: Geoffrey is a mouse living in an old recliner. This is a day in his life. ONESHOT! Please R&R :D


Disclaimer: I don't own _Cats_. I do, however, own this story and my OC, Geoffrey. :D

A/N: This was just a little idea I got sometime last night. I know, it's kinda dumb, but I still wanna write it. :D I'm going to do my best to write this in third person limited. I'm not very good at it, but I'm trying.

Geoffrey was running through his home, an old recliner. He was running to the entrance, so he could go out to find some food. When he got there, he stopped. He sniffed the air. _No immediate sign of the monsters…_ he thought to himself. He crept out of his chair and scampered along the ground. He was always mindful of his environment, should one of the beasts come after him. He was sniffing along, and he detected the wonderful scent of cheese. He followed his nose, in a daze, to the source of the delicious smell. He discovered a mouse trap. Geoffrey knew how to work around a mouse trap. The knowledge comes from time, and a few broken fingers. He nimbly swiped the cheese from the trap, carrying the tasty morsel in his teeth. _Now just to get home with it,_ he said in his mind. A crash came from behind him. _Oh, no…_ he thought as he darted into the shadows. _Please, please don't let it find me…_ he pleaded with whatever mouse-god would listen. The beast crept slowly past his hiding place, acting as if it was on the trail of another small creature it planned to devour. He let out a silent breath. _Almost there,_ he thought with renewed determination. He would live another day! He sprinted toward his chair, prize in hand, and skittered into his home.

"Yes! I made it alive, once again!" he shouted into the empty space. _I really need a girlfriend…_ he told himself. He settled down at his make-shift table, comprised of an Altoids tin and a small cork for a chair, and began enjoying his wonderful hunk of Monterrey Jack cheese. Suddenly, the walls of his home started to shake, and a terrible banging noise was coming from outside. _Oh, bullocks! They've found me, _he thought as he raced through the maze of springs and wooden poles holding the chair together. Geoffrey knew he had to get further up into the chair, should the beasts find a way in. The world went sideways, and Geoffrey went flying. _What the heck is going on here? _he thought as he flew through the air. There sounded a slight thud as the tiny mouse crashed to the ground. He knew he'd be sore in the morning, if morning ever came, that is. Three of the beasts had flipped his home on its side, exposing him to the world.

"Look at him shake," a pure white kitten said evilly.

"Yes, and look how he's trying to get away," a black and white kitten added.

"Victoria, Mistofelees, let's not play with our food," a brown, white and ret kitten replied.

"You're right, Jemima. Let's put an end to the poor little thing's suffering," the black and white kitten said, a grin playing across his features.

Geoffrey was scared out of his mind. Why he had ever chosen to live in a junkyard full of cats was beyond him. The brown, white, and red kitten called Jemima crept towards him. Geoffrey waited until the moment was right and made a dash to the left, thoroughly surprising the three cats.

"What are you waiting for? After him!" the white kitten screamed. The three raced after Geoffrey, who was running as fast as he could, under pieces of trash where the kittens could never hope to fit. As soon as Geoffrey was sure he had lost the three attacking monsters, he slowed down for a rest. Panting, he thought _Phew! That was a close one!_ All of a sudden, he felt a tremendous weight push down on him. He realized that he'd been caught, and gave a defeated sigh. _Goodbye, world. I hope you remember me for who I was: Geoffrey Ordancio Van Swissenberg IV, the mouse of the Jellicle Junkyard,_ he thought as he felt the claws sinking into his flesh. As suddenly as it had become light, the world went dark.

**Fin.**

A/N: I'm locked in a battle of wits with a mouse right now. The little devil keeps outsmarting me, but I am confident my trap will work! And when it does, I'll do the humane thing and take the creature outside. I don't actually want to kill it, just get it out of my house.


End file.
